Sora's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks
Sora's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks is a new upcoming Sora's Adventure movie by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot During the 1940 London Blitz, three siblings, Charlie, Carrie, and Paul Rawlins, are evacuated to the small village of Pepperinge Eye. There, they are placed in the care of Miss Eglantine Price, who reluctantly accepts them into her home. They learn that she is an apprentice witch, who wants to use her witchcraft to aid the war effort. In exchange for their silence, she casts a spell on a bedknob that Paul removed from the brass bed in their room. When reattached to it, it will travel anywhere he asks. Their first excursion is back to London to locate the headmaster of Miss Price's correspondence school. There they meet Professor Emelius Browne, in reality a con artist and who created the Correspondence College of Witchcraft using what he believed were nonsense passages in an old book about a wizard named Astoroth. He is surprised to learn that the spells actually work for Miss Price. Miss Price asks to see the book, and Professor Browne takes the group to an abandoned mansion where he is currently residing. While the children explore it, Professor Browne shows Miss Price the book, which is actually torn in half, thus explaining why he closed the college before sending out the final spell, one that she believes will greatly help her cause. She and Professor Browne travel to Portobello Road with the children to search its many stalls and carts of old books. But their search attracts the attention of a spiv named Swinburne, who works for a man known as the Bookman. Swinburne takes the entire group, including the magical bed, to see him, who is revealed to possess the other half of the book. He and Miss Price exchange their halves, but the completed text only says the spell is inscribed on a medallion known as The Star of Astoroth. The Bookman tells them that, during Astoroth's life, he used his magic to imbue animals with anthropomorphism. However, they rebelled against him, killed him, stole many of his magical possessions, and traveled to an unknown island. When the Bookman names it, Paul realizes it's the one described in a children's book he took from Professor Browne's house. He asks Paul to give it to him but he refuses. Before the Bookman can get the book, Miss Price, Professor Browne, and the children escape on the bed and travel to The Isle of Naboombu. Initially landing in a nearby lagoon, they go underneath The Beautiful Briny Sea, where both Miss Price and Professor Browne win a dance contest at the Briny Ballroom, an underwater night club, until the bed, with the children on it, is caught by a bear who is fishing in the lagoon. He reveals that no people are meant to be on the island by order of King Leonidas. He leads them to meet him, who's a lion (whose voice is an imitation of Robert Newton). He is upset because nobody has volunteered to referee a royal soccer match. Professor Browne convinces him he can do so, and he observes the Star hanging on King Leonidas' neck. The game becomes a silly contest among the animals, where the rules are made up on the spot, and Professor Browne tries in vain to grab the Star from King Leonidas, while being knocked down repeatedly by the animals. Following the game, he secretly switches the Star with his referee's whistle. Sulfurous, King Leonidas runs after them to get it back. But Miss Price turns him into a rabbit. The group uses the bed to return home, only to discover that the Star has disappeared, as it can't leave the fantasy world. Fortunately, Paul reveals that the words of the Substitutiary Locomotion spell have been in his book all along. Miss Price attempts it, which gives inanimate objects the ability to move on their own, but is unable to control it. That night, a German raiding party invades Pepperinge Eye and commandeers Miss Price's house. She and the children are captured and taken to the village museum inside the old castle. Professor Browne, while waiting overnight at the station for the first train to London, discovers other Germans engaging in acts of sabotage. He returns to Miss Price's house and breaks into her workshop. But the Germans hear the noise so he uses a spell to turn himself into a rabbit. He then joins the others at the castle. After reverting to human form, he suggests the substitutiary locomotion spell be cast on the old uniforms and weapons in the castle. Miss Price agrees and uses it to create a magical army of medieval Knights, Elizabethan Guards, Cavaliers, Redcoats, and Highlanders. The Germans, unable to stop the seemingly invincible army, retreat back into the sea but not before destroying Miss Price's workshop. The explosion knocks her from the sky, where she had been directing the magical attack astride her broomstick, breaking the spell. The next morning, Professor Browne enlists and departs (with an escort from the local chapter of the Home Guard) while Paul reveals he still has the bedknob, implying that they can at least go anywhere they like. Trivia Karen Rooney, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and Miss Piggy), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Professor, The Howells, Ginger Grant and Mary Ann Summers), McKenzie Fox, Princess Anna, Olaf the Snowman, Kristoff, Jiminy Cricket, The Vultures, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Alexander Cabot, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Iago will be Good Guest Stars. Pete, Nora Dershilt, Janja and His Hyneas, Mzingo, Barnaby, The Crime Empire, Janet Smythe, Master Xehanort, The Sectary of Night, Prince John, Mother Gothel, Alexandra Cabot, Sebastian the Cat and Vanitas will be working for the Bookman and Swinburne. The Muppet Movie was Originally Released in Theaters Back in 1979, the Same Year that Bedknobs and Broomsticks was re-released in theaters. Muppets Most Wanted was Originally Released in Theaters Back in 2014, the Same Year that Bedknobs and Broomsticks was First Released on Bluray. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series